Cold
by Autumn Sacrifice
Summary: He’s dead... finally dead. After so long... after so many lives were ruined, he was killed. As the smoke cleared, the six remained, while one didn’t seem quite right. MirSan InuKag. R&R! TEMPORARILY CANCELED! Sorry!
1. It’s Really Over?

**Cold**

Summary: _He's dead... finally dead. After so long... after so many lives were ruined, he was killed. As the smoke cleared, the six remained, while one didn't seem quite right. MirSan InuKag. R&R!_

Disclaimer: You want to know what I own? I own a small collection of manga and movies, along with some ramen. I will NEVER own something as great as Inuyasha.

Hello! I'm glad to present this story, but I have to admit to you, I got this idea from a friend of mine. Sort of. She basically gave me the idea of death... and a task. xD I can't say much more without giving the story away. Now to the story! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter One:  
It's Really Over?

The smoke cleared, revealing one lone person. "Inu... yasha?" Kagome began stepping toward the crater left by the blows, seeing silver hair through the remaining smoke. "Inuyasha!!" She ran, ran as fast as she could. She felt as if she were flying toward him. After all this time, all of the battles, he was still alive... with her. She hit him full on, making him sway slightly and fall to the ground, pulling her down with one arm. She wrapped her arms tightly around the hanyou, never wanting to let go of him. "Inuyasha! You did it!" She dug her face into his haori, tears coming from her eyes. "You killed him!"

"Kagome..." He smiled, holding her as tightly as she was holding him. They bloody, wounded, and tired... but he cared not. As long as he could hold her, life was perfect.

She pulled back too soon for him, and looked into his eyes. The miko blushed and stood, walking over to the sacred jewel that Naraku had left behind. Inuyasha followed.

She picked up the shining jewel and placed it into his hand. "Here." She said, a hint of sadness in her voice. "It's complete; you can become a full demon now." She only half smiled as she looked at him.

Inuyasha stared at the girl. 'Becoming a full-fledged demon... that's what this was all about, me becoming a full-fledged demon.' Kagome turned away and foolishly tried hiding her tears; didn't she know by now that he could smell them? 'She stayed with me all this time though... she never left me, even in the beginning. Even when I tried killing her... when she didn't even know me, she trusted me with her life.' Kagome turned back to him.

"What is it?" She asked, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"N... nothing." He said, turning away. Could he do this to her? To himself? Could he just leave someone that cared so much for him?

"Oh... okay. Well let me bandage your wounds." She walked over to Shippou, who was sitting with her bag.

"Thanks, Shippou." She took the bag and got her medical supplies out.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Sango sat with Miroku in her arms, still in the other, smaller crater. Tears were plentiful in her eyes. Kohaku had been killed by Naraku, and nothing was left of him except for the lone jewel shard that kept him clinging onto life. Naraku took it without even glancing at her. While she fell to pieces right then and there, Miroku tried protecting her from the hoards of demons that attacked. After realizing that there were too many, he tried using the Wind Tunnel.

_xxxxxx_

"Miroku! Don't do it, there are saimyosho everywhere!" She called after, grabbing his arm. Her pleas were left unanswered as he pulled away from her.

"Sango," He said, facing the demons. "I will die happy... as long as you know that... I... I love you!" He pulled the beads from his hand as small tears shed from his eyes. 'I will always love you, Sango!' Demons instantly began flying back, but it was too late. They had been pulled into the depths of his hand. A pale flash of light formed in front of the houshi and a crater was made in the ground. He struggled to stand as he wrapped the beads back onto his hand. He fell as another, much brighter light shown in the distance. It was the light from Inuyasha's Wind Scar.

"MIROKU!!" She screamed, running over to him. She fell to the ground and grabbed him in her arms, crying into his robes.

"Sango..." He whispered, eyes half shut. "You do know that... I love you... right?" He asked, lifting his hand. He wiped a few tears from her cheeks, and his hand fell limp, letting go of the beads. His plain palm lay there, dead as the rest of him.

She pulled his hand back up to her face, trying to feel his warmth again. "Yes, Miroku... and I love you too..."

xxxxxx

She still sat there, the houshi in her arms. "Miroku..." She whispered to the lifeless body. "You shouldn't have done that... You shouldn't have risked yourself..." She cried harder into his robes.

Miroku's spirit stood only feet away from Sango, with a strange child at his side. She wore a dark green kimono, with silver and gold water drops traveling down the left side, seeming to follow each other all the way to the bottom, and drop in a single splash. Her skin was pale, as were her sad looking grey eyes. Her hair was long, thin, curly, and silver colored. It was unbound and a single flower resided barely above her bangs. The flower resembled the form of a lily, except it was a pale green. Small, barely noticeable dark green dots lined the edges of the petals.

"Miroku-sama," The child's voice was soft and fragile. "What's wrong? Isn't this what you wanted?"

The houshi didn't answer as he sat next to Sango. He put his hand to her cheek and tried wiping more tears away, only to have it go through her. His gaze was intense as he looked down at his abandoned body, as he touched his now plain palm. The kazaana was gone. Suddenly, he felt the hand lightly trying to pull him back into the body, as if the remains of the kazaana were trying to pull his spirit back inside.

"Miroku-sama, you've been given an opportunity." He looked up at her as she continued to speak. "Do you wish to return to her?" She asked, eyes still holding the strong sadness.

"Yes." He replied without any second thought, looking at the woman before him. The girl wordlessly nodded as she removed the flower from her hair.

"Then choose your decisions wisely, Miroku-sama. You've been given this opportunity for a reason." She gently set the flower in his hands. "When you find this flower again, it will be your time to return to me. You will be given no third chance."

He didn't have any time to respond, and the next thing he knew, he was in the tajiya's arms.

"Sango..." His voice was raspy as he spoke.

The woman continued crying, continued holding him. "I can't believe you!"

"Sango..." He pulled his hand to her face as she shot up.

"Miroku... you're... alive?!" She asked, tears falling onto his chest.

"Yes. I'm fine." He sat up, and she threw herself into his arms.

"Miroku!" She cried, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck. "I... I can't believe it!"

He held her as she cried, and rambled on about how she thought he was dead. But, he felt strange... he felt as if he were missing something. What had happened to him? Hadn't he died?

"Miroku... Sango!" Shippou called over the edge of the crater. "Come on, Inuyasha and Kagome want to get back!"

The two stood and walked toward the kitsune. Was this really the end? Could they finally marry and have children? It seemed like an impossible dream when they sought after Naraku, and, now that it was over, it still didn't seem real.

Kagome looked up at the pair as she finished bandaging a large cut on Inuyasha's shoulder. She gave them a half smile as she pointed to her medical supplies. "Before we go..."

The child that was with Miroku earlier stood behind the group, holding another flower-identical to the one she had before-in her hand. 'Miroku-sama, don't ruin this chance, for it was given to you for a reason. Your life will be short lived.' The girl began disappearing in a strange silver mist, and all vanished in a matter of seconds.

* * *

Lol, I must have an obsession with flowers. xD -points to other MirSan story with flower-  
I probably didn't make it obvious enough, but Miroku doesn't remember the girl. I know that that was short, but I prefer not to make long first chapters. (Trust me; this was a mere 3 pages. The normal chapters are usually at least 7.) Please Review! I'm going to take this story down unless I get 5 reviews! Constructive criticism is always welcome! (No flames. :) Please realize the difference.) 


	2. An Illness?

**Cold**

Disclaimer: Nope nope nope. Mouseth no own Inuyasha, nor any other characters here. (Except for mystery child. xD)

Hi again! Well, this will most likely be a sad ending. Bittersweet, really. There _is_ a purpose for that, though, so don't stop reading just to spare yourself the tears! Crying is good for you anyway. -thumbsup- But who knows, I could put about fifty U-turns and make it happen! I just depends on whether I want to kill the houshi or not. I may just have him live in some bizarre turn of fate. Story time! -claps hands- (Oh yeah, if you're also reading "I Don't Know You Anymore!!" then don't worry about my updating it. It'll be updated later today or tomorrow. Lol, it's harder to write that than you think!)

* * *

Chapter Two:  
An Illness?

Sango had bandages nearly everywhere on her body. She had been hurt more so than she thought at first, and she couldn't even remember most of the battle. She felt so useless. What had she done to help? Miroku saved her many times during that battle, nearly getting killed in the process. She felt as weak and useless as... Myoga. 'No.' She said to herself. 'Even he helps sometimes.'

She pushed the thoughts aside and turned to Miroku. "Would you like me to do it?" She asked, regarding his wounds. They were far greater than hers, but she wasn't surprised. She couldn't think of a moment in that battle, or any other for that matter, where Miroku didn't leave her side, where he didn't protect her. He nodded and sat with his back facing her, removing the top part of his robes.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Sango finished and looked at him with concern. "Miroku, you're freezing cold." She said, moving to see his face. She thought that he felt cold when she was bandaging him, but didn't want to say anything until she had finished. "Are you feeling well?"

"Yes," He said, moving back a bit. "I'm feeling fine."

Sango continued looking at him. She realized just how it would feel to have him die that day. How it would feel to never see his strong, but caring eyes again. She never thought about how much she loved his care-free personality, or how he'd always talk and listen when she needed it most. Oh Kami, how she would have missed him... "Miroku," She began. "I'm sorry."

"Why, Sango?" He asked.

"You had to protect me, and almost died. I'm... sorry." It was so hard for her to apologize. Pride was as important to her as it was to Inuyasha.

"Sango," He placed his hand on hers, looking her in the eyes. He remembered the moments when he was sure that he was going to die. "When will you learn?" He waited for a response and laughed at her puzzled look. "I will do _anything_ for you. Sango, you should know that by now. After what we've been through... you should know that I'd die for you if I had to."

"Don't say that!" She shot, feeling her heart skip a beat. "You'll never have to take a blow for me again! You'll never have to risk your life for mine _ever_ again!"

He stared at her for a moment, then she found something in his eye. "Oh, Sango!" He pulled her closer to him and held her in an embrace as she blushed.

Something inside her told her that she didn't want to leave his arms. She stepped it out of her mind.

"I don't deserve your kindness." She heard him say, though she knew what would come next. He placed his hand on her bottom, as usual.

Something inside her told her that she _loved_ that feeling. Once again, she got it out of her mind. Without thinking, she slapped the hentai in that reserved spot on his cheek, and he let go. The "something" told her to go back into his arms. 'This is getting really annoying.' She told herself, not really sure if she was talking about that voice or Miroku's behavior. She walked away, and for some reason, not as mad as usual.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The group hadn't really started traveling right off, but merely left the battle ground. Eventually, though, they made their way onto the road. Sango was an emotional mess. Happy that Miroku was still with her, but very distressed about Kohaku. Though it sounded horrible, she was slightly prepared for it. Sango didn't think that Kohaku would live, even though she tried convincing herself that he would stay alive. Throughout the whole journey, she shed so many tears for the boy, she had so many restless nights, simply thinking about him, there was so much taken from her, and then her brother was destroyed right in front of her.

Sango looked at Shippou. She wondered what the boy would do now that everyone was going to go their separate ways. He really didn't have a family, and grew dependant on Kagome. If she didn't stay he'd be all alone.

She averted her eyes toward Inuyasha, who looked deep in thought. She knew that it was about Kagome and Kikyou. She knew that it was about whether he would become a full-fledged demon or not. She laughed a little, remembering when Kagome asked Kouga for his jewel shards before they left to fight Naraku. He was seriously injured, and wouldn't say what happened. The wolf gave up a little fight, but not as big of a fight as the group had thought. He did, however, threaten Inuyasha. As usual, it was for Kagome's safety. She always found herself wondering whether Kouga loved her as much as he put on. It surely seemed that way, seeing as how he'd do just about anything for her.

Inuyasha stopped and as usual, looked irritated. "Alright." He said, looking around and sniffing the air. "Something's been buggin' me forever and it's like it's following us." He sniffed the air again and then faced Miroku. He walked closer to the houshi and then sniffed again, this time, he just turned around. Inuyasha immediately began walking again, a bit quicker than usual.

Kagome ran up to him, grabbing his arm as she walked by his side. "Inuyasha, what is it? What do you smell?"

"Nothing." He said plainly, his eyes still focused ahead.

"Inuyasha..." She nagged, holding his arm tighter. "What is it?"

"Nothing I said!" He pulled from her grasp.

Kagome fell back with the group and they exchanged puzzled looks.

"So I wonder what it is that's bothering him..." Kagome said as Shippou jumped from Miroku's shoulder to hers.

"I'm not sure, but it's probably nothing big. You know how Inuyasha overreacts."

Kagome expected Inuyasha to come over and hit Shippou on the head like usual, but he continued walking ahead as Shippou tested his luck.

"I mean he's just _soooo_ stupid sometimes..."

Kagome continued staring at the back of Inuyasha's head, seeing his ears twitch, indicating that he was listening to the conversation.

"And since when is he so quiet?" Shippou added, getting a little full of himself. "That jerk never shuts up!"

Inuyasha still walked and Shippou got a coy smile on his face.

"'Cause-" Kagome cut him off by clamping her hand over his mouth.

"Shippou, just give it a rest. Leave Inuyasha alone." She sighed and walked in silence, one question on her mind: What was wrong with Inuyasha?

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The group stopped with no fight from Inuyasha. He kept far away from them for most of the night until after they ate.

"Kagome," He said, surprising her. She turned around to look at him. "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Um... sure." She said, setting the sleeping Shippou next to Kirara.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The sky was cloudy, covering a full moon. Small stars shielded the earth from complete blackness, as the clouds would occasionally allow view of them. It was decently warm, but the wind made Kagome shiver, and hug herself for warmth. It made her glad that she didn't wear her school uniform for once, and instead wore some jeans and a sweater. She sat on top of a hill that Inuyasha took her to, not really aware of where she was. But that was what was so good about having him around. She didn't have to care about where she was or what the rest of the world was doing; her world was just fine as long as he was in it.

"What was it that you wanted to talk about, Inuyasha?" She asked, looking at him as he sat down next to her. She looked back into the sky.

"It's about..." He began, not wanting to look her in the eye. What he smelled earlier, the foul stench that he could hardly stand... it came from Miroku. How could he tell her about it?

"About what?" She moved her gaze from the cloudy sky to the hanyou sitting next to her. She'd miss this. Sitting with him in the feudal era. Oh, how she'd miss the few, but oh so special moments that she and Inuyasha shared.

He didn't blink, didn't move, he just continued staring at the grass. She shifted under discomfort.

"You can tell me Inuyasha, plus, you're the one who brought me here." Then she thought about the distance between them and the rest of the group. She didn't know exactly, but she was sure that they were pretty far apart from each other. "Why _did_ you bring me here anyway?" She was afraid of his answer. What if he was going to tell her that he decided to go to hell with Kikyou? Or that she'd never see him again, and that she'd have to return to her era for good?

"It's so that they wouldn't hear." He said, still looking down.

"Hear what?" She moved closer, putting her hand on his.

"About... Miroku... about... his scent."

"Scent?" Kagome asked, utterly confused.

"Kagome," Inuyasha looked into her eyes, seeking comfort. His friend... possibly the best one he'd ever had... he smelled like this, and it scared him. "Miroku smells like death."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Sango searched the sky, looking for comfort so that she could fall asleep. She made an audible sigh, catching Miroku's attention.

"What's wrong, Sango?" He asked, looking over to her across from the now dim fire. He was sitting with his back against a tree, legs crossed and his shakujou across his chest.

She sat up, leaning on an elbow. "Nothing really, just can't sleep."

He searched her eyes and offered a comforting smile. "Your eyes tell me another story. You're thinking about Kohaku, aren't you?"

Sango's eyes went wide as he read her like a book, then she returned to normal. How did he always have that power over her? The childish part of her saw it as unfair, she was a tajiya! A powerful one at that! How could Miroku always read her so easily? And to top it off, he always hid what he was thinking so well. She could never tell what was on his mind unless it was lechery, which wasn't really something to flaunt or be proud of.

Miroku moved closer and offered her comfort, pulling her into his arms. "Sango, I understand. But think of it this way," He pulled her away from him and looked into her eyes. "Naraku no longer has control over him. He's free now."

She nodded, blushing slightly. She slowly regained her composure and sat up straight.. "I know. But I can't help but to fell guilty. I mean, if we hadn't gone into that first trap set by Naraku... If hadn't gone to his castle to slay that demon, then none of this wouldn't have ever happened."

"Yes, but _we_ wouldn't have happened either." He said, pulling her chin up to have her look into his eyes.

She blushed more as she looked into his intense eyes. He was so passionate, and expected her to be the same way, but she was childish and blushed every time he touched her. Miroku smiled and kissed her lightly on the cheek, setting back. "Everything happens for a reason, Sango-chan. Sometimes it could be a good reason and sometimes, a bad one." He took and long pause and then looked at her jokingly. "But just out of curiosity, I'm not a bad one, am I?"

She smiled at him and fell into his chest, snuggling into his robes. "No." She said plainly. "You're probably the best one I've ever had."

Miroku laughed as he wrapped his arms tenderly around her. "I'd have to say the same thing about you, my dearest Sango."

* * *

Okay, so that still wasn't the longest chapter, but I'm sure you'll live. :) Heh, like how I added some MirSan fluff after Inuyasha's disturbing news? xD Please review!  
I'm on summer break, so I'll _try_ to update more. 


	3. Until I Say

**Cold**

Disclaimer: As far as I can tell, he's still not mine.

Thanks for the reviews! Well, writers block isn't keeping me from writing this, just laziness. No, it's not something to be proud of, but at least I know what I want to happen... I guess... lol. Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter Three:  
Until I Say

Kagome's breath caught in her throat at his last word. "Wha... what?" She asked, feeling a tug on her heart.

Inuyasha smelled her fear and it only built onto his own. "He... he carries the scent of death. You know, like he's actually dead... but still... somehow living." Seeing her confused expression, he sighed. "It's confusing to me, too."

She looked into the sky once more. "Are you sure? Maybe it's-"

"I'm sure." He responded, imitating her gaze. "It was like the scent was following us... and I was so caught up in my thoughts, I didn't realize the source of it. But I'm now positive that Miroku is the source of it."

After a while, Kagome replied. "What are we going to do, Inuyasha? We can't necessarily tell him."

"Or Sango... or Shippou."

Kagome turned back to him. "Then what _are_ we going to do? Is there anything?"

"I don't know... we could ask if something happened during the battle..."

"And how would that help?"

"How the hell am I supposed to know?! You know how Naraku is... he could have put another spell on him!"

Kagome fell silent, knowing that there was nothing more that she could say. She heard Inuyasha get up and looked up at him.

"Come on." He said, motioning for her to get on his back. She shook her head in response and put a hand on his arm and the other across her chest.

"We need to talk."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Shippou and Kirara both laid at the base of a tree, each holding one eye open and watching the pair as Miroku tried comforting the woman. It was just as had it been many nights in the past, the rest of the group thought that they were sleeping peacefully as the two spied on the others.

As Sango fell asleep in the houshi's arms, Kirara mewed nearly silently in approval and joy. She realized that finally, her master had found someone that would never hurt her. That would never leave her. She only wished for Sango to be happy, and it was apparent to her that Miroku was the only one who could bring her said happiness, despite the few obvious flaws that he held.

Shippou, on the other hand, was feeling something different. He was afraid for the woman, and though he was still debating on whether to tell anyone or not, his thoughts were unknowingly on the same page as Inuyasha's. Miroku was carrying the undeniable scent of death. He forced on a smile as Kirara closed her eyes once more, slipping into a calm and peaceful sleep. He couldn't help but think though: couldn't Kirara smell Miroku as well? And if so, why didn't she do anything or act wary of him?

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Inuyasha waited calmly, for once, as the miko collected her thoughts, though he knew what she was thinking. As much as it pained him, he still didn't have the answer. He wasn't stupid; he knew exactly what Kagome wanted to hear. He knew exactly what she wanted to do. But he still wasn't sure of what _he_ wanted, himself. After weighing all of the possibilities and outcomes, he still wasn't sure on what decision would be best. He didn't want to hurt Kagome, or any of his friends, for that matter, but wasn't becoming a demon his whole purpose in life? Without the strength that he had been after for so many years, what was he? Useless.

He looked over to the girl, who still seemed to be thinking about how to approach the situation. Strange, how she helped him. Merely by thinking of her, things seemed to clear up ever so slightly. He supposed that she was _really_ the only reason that he was having trouble with this decision, deep down though, he knew that she was his only purpose for living now. Before Kagome, what was he really? A hated hanyou. This girl, whom he started off hating, had accepted him from the beginning and brought others to accept him as well.

Beginning to become impatient, Inuyasha growled slightly and caught the girl's attention. "So...?" He asked angrily.

"Oh, sorry." She took another long pause, obviously confused and uncomfortable. "Well, Inuyasha, I know that this is all hard for you, but..." Her thoughts came to a stop. She turned away, partially embarrassed over the situation. "Well, you and I both know that I cannot return here without the jewel."

"Yeah..." He urged.

"Well," She pulled her knees to her chest and looked down into the trees. "I've been thinking about... my future. What I'll do about it and where I'll be... and I've realized that I have as much, if not more potential here as I do in my own era." This was true, her powers were decently strong, and as Kikyou's reincarnation, she was bound to get stronger. "And I haven't really decided on what I want to do... if I want to go back to my era for good, or stay..." A slight pink blush began to form on her cheeks.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Despite having the woman he loved sleeping in his arms, Miroku's sleep was becoming fitful. Within the confines of his dreams, he was seeing the strange girl once more.

"Miroku-sama," A child's voice was heard yet no source was seen. Miroku was couldn't see anything through the endless blackness that seemed to envelope and constrict his very thoughts. Before he could respond to the voice, a silver and golden mist had fallen from what would have been the sky, and resided the space right before his face. His expression was as blank as his thoughts, as if he were in a trance. As the mist surrounded him, he felt himself being lifted into midair, tilting him into a laying position and dropping him into a new scene.

He simply sat in a field, a large field that went past the vision of the human eye. Silver lilies were planted throughout it, large quantities of golden dew amongst the petals. The sky was black, yet there was still enough light to see everything around him. Standing, the houshi picked a flower and stroked one of the petals, the golden dew gone and on his thumb. "Miroku-sama," He heard the soft voice of the child once again. Her small hand was reaching for his arm, "Do you remember our conversation?" She asked, gripping his arm.

He jumped, turning to face the girl. "Conversation?" He asked in a hoarse voice, facing the girl.

She squeezed his arm harder, like a child asking for her father's attention. But this girl had no such look in her eyes, there was nothing in them but sadness. "About your _life_, Miroku-sama. Do you remember what I said about this flower?" Her eyes flicked up and a light green lily formed between the two, barely above their heads. She let go of his arm and her gaze followed the lily as it floated down in front of Miroku's chest.

Remembering _something_ about this flower, he reached for it. "I... don't know." He said as his hand went through the flower, the lily disappearing into a silver mist.

Because of her height, the girl stood on her bare tip-toes and stretched her arm up, touching his forehead. A light emitted from the child's fingers and suddenly, all was remembered.

With a gasp, the monk fell back and starred up at the girl with wide eyes. "I'm going to die?" He asked, barely above a whisper.

She closed her eyes and a small smile formed on her lips. Shaking her head, she said "No, not yet. I've come because you must know that your time should not be wasted. You were brought back to life for Sango-chan."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Why would you want to say?" He asked, his voice harsh. His curiosity was for a different reason that the miko thought. He actually wanted to know if she was offering to stay with him.

"Inuyasha, how could you ask that?" She asked, titling her head ever so slightly and knitting her eyebrows. "You know very well that I would be just as happy here as I would be in my era!"

"Why?" His voice was soft, but the girl missed it in her anger.

"Because I have friends here!"

"Is that all?" Inuyasha was beginning to feel a bit like Sesshoumaru. Hiding his real intentions behind a cool front and angering his "opponent" in order to get them to attack, or in this case, get her to answer.

"Of course not!" She yelled, balling her fists.

"Then what else is there for you?" Inuyasha was beginning to surprise himself with his calmness in this situation. He had planned on this type of thing, but getting Kagome to say what she felt so soon was a bit scary for the hanyou.

"You, Inuyasha! I want to stay with _you_!" The girl caught herself too late and clapped her hands over her mouth, eyes wide and cheeks red. The boy next to her smiled slightly and knew he had her.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Sango...? What do you mean?" The girl's smile dropped.

"I mean, Miroku-sama, that her feelings aren't the only things putting her in danger. I fear that you're the only one who can help her." The flowers around the two began fading into blackness and the girl stepped forward slightly.

"I still don't understand..." The boy said quietly, unknowing of the scene that was changing once more.

"All will be shown soon enough, Miroku-sama."

"When?" He asked.

"Whenever she needs it most." The girl began to levitate and the silver mist formed around her, a small smile claiming her lips. "Miroku-sama, if you truly love Sango-chan, then you will do anything for her, correct?"

"Of course!" He almost yelled, staring up at the strange child.

"Yes, I suppose that that was proven before. But you must prove it again, and in the same way."

Remembering his "death", he felt one more question spill out before thinking. "Exactly _how_ much more time do I have?!" He asked, reaching up for the child's foot.

She slipped from his grasp and her smile dropped into a frown. "Cherish your time, Miroku-sama. Allow yourself to heal her emotional scars. Allow yourself to embrace her and love her. Miroku-sama, it all depends on how you treat your true love." She was lifted higher and turned away from the confused boy, her silver hair twisting around her head. "My name is Kaiya, and I'm the one who will decide your fate. I will allow you to live while your love proves strong." Her body and voice began fading into nothing amongst the mist. "I will allow you to live until her life depends on it."

Miroku fell to the ground and clutched the blackness. "I will have to die for her... again?" His thoughts were not working with his heart, and because of his love, it was tearing him apart. He knew that he would do anything for Sango, but his mind kept fighting that.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Sango awoke with a start when she felt something wrapping around her. Blinking her eyes, she looked behind her and found Miroku in a nightmare, his arms tightly around her chest as if she was about to leave his grasp. Lifting slightly, she sat level with his face and smiled. She cupped his cheek in her hand, and closed her eyes, kissing his lips slightly enough as to not disturb his sleep. The tajiya pulled her head back slowly, opening her eyes with a slight blush on her cheeks, surprised at her own actions. They did as she had wished though, and Miroku was calmed into his dreams yet again. She pulled her hand away from his face and touched her lips; they were still warm from the slight contact with his own. She closed her eyes and smiled, enjoying his loving embrace that he held her in through his dreams. Snuggling into his chest, she enjoyed the heat on her face which she normally hated. But it was for Miroku, the man who she trusted and loved with all her heart.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Kagome pulled her hands to her mouth and starred at the boy, shifting her gaze away and back more times than she could count. 'What's he thinking?' She thought with slight fear. She could have kicked herself for letting Inuyasha know the real reason she wanted to stay, but he seemed un-phased by her little shout. 'Maybe he wasn't listening...?' She asked herself in hope, though she knew he was when he smiled at her. She slowly pulled her hands from her mouth and kept her eyes down.

"Wh... what?" She asked, her voice a nearly audible whisper, with a slight whimper in it.

"Do you mean it, Kagome?" He asked, locking his gaze with hers.

She was slightly scared of the boy's eyes. She usually didn't see such emotion in them, and she felt as if his honey-colored orbs were sucking her into his soul. "Mean... what?" Her heart was speeding up, faster and faster with each word that was spoken.

"Will you really stay with me...? Will you stay with me as I am now, as a hanyou?" She felt him moving closer to her, and she had just noticed that her cheeks were bright red.

"Inuyasha..." He was centimeters from her and could feel his warm breath on her face. "Of... course." The girl hardly got the word out as he pulled her into his embrace, his lips pressed against hers in a kiss. Her wide eyes closed as she accepted and joined his kiss, feeling one of his hands behind her head, tangled with her hair, the other on her back. She placed her hands over his chest and squeezed the cloth of the haori, and pulled her legs underneath her to sit level with the boy.

As the hanyou pulled away, he starred into the girls eyes once more. "Kagome..." He traced her cheek with his finger. "I love you."

Her eyes went wide at his words and she wrapped her arms around him and leaned her head on his chest. "I love you, too, Inuyasha." She whispered before his arms wrapped around her once more.

* * *

I do not know why this story refuses to allow me to write long chapters, but it's getting a tad annoying. -- Anyway, hope you enjoyed it. I apologize if you feel that Inuyasha's and Kagome's relationship is moving a tad fast, but I feel that it's an okay pace for a secondary couple. Please review! -bribes with cookies- 


	4. Secrets

**Cold**

Disclaimer: Inuyasha is not mine.

* * *

Chapter Four:  
Secrets

Kirara was the first to rise that morning, getting up as to not disturb the kitsune who was cuddled into her tail. The sky was luckily clear that day, few cotton like clouds passing overhead. Animals from around the forest were already awake, scuttling around and searching for their morning meals.

Kirara stretched in a regular feline fashion, letting out a barely audible and high pitched yawn. Kagome was tucked into her sleeping bag, Inuyasha not being too far away from her with peaceful expressions on both their faces. The demon cat yawned again before making sure her master was safe in her blissful sleep, held within Miroku's arms. She wandered into the forest for her breakfast, remembering the stream that the group had passed on the way there.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Shortly after Kirara left, Inuyasha opened his heavy lids, stretching his arms above his head. He sat for a moment before he remembered what he and Kagome had talked about the night before. The hanyou sat up sharply and glanced to the girl sleeping a few feet from him, but his focus was on someone else. His gaze soon found Miroku, still sleeping with the tajiya in his arms. Shippou was still asleep, and Kirara was missing. He didn't pay much attention to the missing feline, and walked over to the pair across from him.

Inuyasha had to talk to Miroku now. He had to discuss this strange scent before Sango woke up. He couldn't bear to see the look on her face if she had heard. This putrid scent that constantly surrounded Miroku made no sense at all. He'd have to be dead for a scent this strong, a scent that was slightly getting stronger each day. His body also showed no signs of death, from what Inuyasha could tell.

He shook his head as if to clear it. Constantly going over each and every detail wasn't going to help him; that much he knew. All he could do was talk to Miroku and see what he had to say about this. Maybe there _was_ a simple explanation for all of this. Maybe. Inuyasha pulled the houshi's free shoulder just enough to wake him, without disturbing Sango.

Miroku jerked from his sleep and held Sango tighter with one hand and grabbed his shakujou with the other. He scanned the area around him and relaxed a bit when he saw Inuyasha standing before him with crossed arms, a scowl held on his face. "Did I do something wrong?" He asked, staring up at the boy. He let his arm loosen around Sango and dropped his shakujou on the ground with a slight cling.

Inuyasha looked a bit scared or upset, but hid it well behind his usual frown. "Kind of." Came his smartass reply, but Miroku saw through it.

"Can we discuss it elsewhere?" Miroku asked, lowering his tone and nodding toward Sango in explanation.

Inuyasha glanced down at Sango, who was surprisingly still sleeping. He nodded and strolled into the forest while Miroku gently laid the woman down and followed.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Miroku, I have something to ask you." Inuyasha was sitting with crossed legs and Miroku sat as well.

Miroku laughed slightly. "What is it?"

"Would ya stop joking for a minute! This is important."

"It's about me isn't it?"

"Yeah. Look, after the battle with..." Inuyasha trailed off, feeling bad for even bringing Miroku out here. "Did something happen in the battle with Naraku? Something that might have changed you?"

"I'm not sure. My kazaana is gone, but that would be expected."

"I mean something _else_. You... you smell..."

"Dead?" Miroku questioned, lowering his head. Inuyasha could only nod. "I know. I am dead... in a way."

Inuyasha stood up. "What does this mean? How can we fix this?"

"We can't. I'm like this for a reason."

"What are you talking about?!"

"Look, Inuyasha. There is nothing that we can do. I'm like this in order to save Sango."

"Save her? Save her from what? You're not making any sense!"

Miroku stood to look him in the eye. "Do you think it makes sense to me? It doesn't! All I know is that the only reason I'm here is to save Sango from some pending death! Kaiya said-"

"Kaiya? Who's Kaiya?"

"She's the little girl who granted me this... temporary life."

"What? You mean a mere _child_ is holding your life in her hands? Why are you agreeing to this?"

"Inuyasha, you know just as well as I that any smart man would do anything for the woman he loves. I'm willing to die for her, as long as Sango can live another day."

"That's stupid!" He said, though he knew the feeling. He'd die any day for Kagome.

"Stupid as it may seem, I'm willing to do it. There is no way to stop this. Whether I save Sango or not, I'm going to die."

"When? Maybe we can find an answer or something..."

"I don't know. It could be tomorrow, or the next day, or even further away. Kaiya will call me when the time is right." Inuyasha growled in frustration. "Look, Inuyasha," Miroku placed a hand on his shoulder. "I don't want you and Kagome to get tangled up in this. No lives should be taken because of me. You two can leave Sango and me, and be on with your lives. I know that you have agreed to that already. Just do me a favor," He removed his hand and stared Inuyasha in the eye. "don't tell Sango. She'll try to run away or hunt down Kaiya, or something of the sorts. Just allow me to finish this."

"Miroku, we can't just leave the two of you. I don't even understand half of this. Do you expect me to leave and allow you to _die_?"

"I'm already dead, Inuyasha." Miroku's face was solemn as he walked away. The simple, yet dreadful statement left Inuyasha at a loss for words, staring blankly at the spot where Miroku once was.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

By the time Miroku had returned to the group, Kirara was already back with her fish breakfast. He smirked at the demon cat, rubbing her head as he took his seat next to the still sleeping Sango. His face soon fell into a blank expression, as he stared at the woman before him. He watched her mouth, opening slightly with each inhale, and closing back with each exhale. His breathing soon became one with hers, the steady breaths of the two of them claming him into bliss. His lids became heavy with sleep, but he refused to let it come to him. He was afraid, that if he fell asleep, he wouldn't wake up again. He wouldn't be able to see her... But the thoughts of dying didn't keep it from coming. The beautiful image of Sango eventually became blurry.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Kaiya sat contently on a pier, dipping her small toes into the water. It was foggy here, nothing visible beyond what was right in front of you. She picked a flower, threw it in, and repeated the process.

The child gasped as an image began to form in the water. The flowers which she had thrown in were pushed away from the image, and sunk all together. "Houshi-sama," She whispered, leaning in for a closer look. The image didn't focus on him though; it focused on the woman beside him, Sango. Kaiya frowned, wondering what was going on. The image of the tajiya shifted, showing her with a child in her arms. She smiled bitter-sweetly, turning her head to look out of the window. The image faded away faster than it had came, and Kaiya felt a tug at her heart.

The child sighed, picking another flower and throwing it into the water. The fog began clearing, showing a small pond with water clear as crystal. A figure appeared upon the surface, her bare toes barely touching the top of the water and sending out ripples. "Kaiya," the woman said, walking toward the girl. She wore a long, green kimono, very much like Kaiya's. Instead of water drops, silver and golden bubbles spiraled around themselves. The woman had long, white hair, utterly straight and thin. Her eyes were deep green, her skin a shade darker than Kaiya's.

"Mother?" She stood, bowing.

"I see you're having trouble." She reached her daughter, lifting her chin to look into her eyes.

"No such thing, mother." She lied, stepping back.

The woman smiled, sitting in the spot where Kaiya was. "Maybe... they can find a way." She thought aloud. She turned at Kaiya's gasp. "What's wrong, dear?"

"Mother... he's meant to die. We can't change that."

"No, we can't. But they can."

"Mother!"

"Kaiya, sometimes, what's meant to happen, isn't obvious. You're a perfect example of that."

"But... father," Kaiya sat next to her mother, staring intently into the water. Fish swam in the clear water, circling her feet as she dipped them in.

Kaiya's mother laughed, dipping her thin fingers into the cool water. "He did the same thing," She sat up straight and pulled her daughters chin up. "Or at least, he tried to." "But that's different. Father tried to save you out of love. If I were to save Houshi-sama, what would the excuse be then?"

"Kindness." She stated plainly. She shook her head, smiling slightly. "You're such a kind person, Kaiya. Why are you so afraid to show that?"

"It's a weakness, mother." She said darkly.

"A weakness? So your father is weak?"

"Of... of course not. But I am."

She shook her head again. "That's not true." She kissed Kaiya's forehead, standing up to walk back to the castle. "Just do what you think is right and things will work out."

'I _am_ doing what's right... I know it.' Kaiya said to herself, pulling her knees to her chest. She tilted her head, still staring at the water. Kaiya dipped her fingers in, pulling them out and watching the golden and silver water drops fall back into the pond.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

As the morning went on, the rest of the group began to wake. Miroku opened his eyes to see Sango and Kagome packing up the things, ready to journey back to the village.

Sango turned to him, smiling sweetly. "It's about time you've woken up." She teased, walking over to him.

"Yeah, we were about to leave without you." Kagome added cheerfully, pulling her backpack onto her back. "I'm 'gonna go get Inuyasha, I'll be right back." She grinned as she wondered into the forest, Shippou bouncing at her heels.

"So mind telling me what that dream was about?" Sango asked, sitting next to him with her knees to her chest. "You seemed to be sleeping rather restlessly."

"I don't remember." Miroku responded honestly. "How long was I sleeping?"

"Oh, I don't know." She said, standing at Kagome and Inuyasha's presence. "Not very long after Kagome and I woke up."

Miroku looked at Inuyasha, feeling the scorn in his stare. "We're leaving for the village. We should be there by nightfall." He directed the phrase to Sango, which she had noticed.

"Oh..." She turned her glance to Miroku, then back to Inuyasha. "Is... something going on between the two of you?"

"It's nothing." Miroku took lead of the group, Sango right behind him with Kagome and Inuyasha behind her. "So, I suspect that you're going home for a bit, Kagome?" Miroku asked, trying to get a conversation going.

"Well, I plan to return tomorrow, and kind of go from there. I really want to stay here with you all." She felt the blush on her face. "I mean, I want to stay with my family too." She shook her head, directing the attention to Sango. "What about you, Sango? What are you going to do?"

"Why... return to my village of course. I have a lot of work to do."

"I suppose. And Miroku's going with you, right?"

"Yeah,"

Inuyasha decided to add his input into the situation. "Keh. You're not 'gonna get much work done with him around."

Sango laughed, glancing at Miroku. "I suppose you're right, Inuyasha."

"You might want to tie him up or something." Shippou laughed as Miroku's face nearly fell to the ground.

"I don't think that's very fair to me." He said, raising a finger as he slouched on, the light chatter heard behind him.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The group had reached the village right at sunset, allowing Kagome a moment to admire the beauty of the feudal era. She sat on a hill, simply closing her eyes and allowing the last bit of light to warm her. Inuyasha stood behind her, smiling at the girl as he usually did when she was astounded by the normal things of his era. He never understood what she found so beautiful in it, but then again, she was the only thing he found beautiful anymore. Finally, she broke the silence.

"So, what are we going to tell my mom?" She asked, glancing over her shoulder.

"Well, I've been thinking," Inuyasha moved to sit next to her, hesitating for permission. Kagome smiled, patting her hand on the ground before he sat.

"And?" She asked, looking up at him.

"Well, you said that school is really important to you. What are you going to do about that?" Kagome gasped, never expecting him to mention school. She smiled, looking forward. "Well I don't really need it here, do I?" She asked rhetorically. "I can just 'disappear.'"

"And your friends?"

"I don't know, my mom and I can figure all of that out. I'm sure she'll think up something so I can stay here without making excuses. The only thing there for me anymore is my family."

"So you're just willing to leave them?"

"Of course not. But, I'd rather be with you, Sango and Miroku, too, of course." Inuyasha groaned, throwing himself backward into the grass.

"This is too complicated..." He muttered, squeezing his eyes shut.

"Inuyasha, it's only going to get worse." She said, laughing as she leaned over him so that her face was hovering inches over his. He opened his eyes and stared at her for a moment, a faint blush rising on his face.

"So, do you think I'm worth it? I mean all of this trouble?" Kagome's cheeks turned their own shade of pink, her eyes wide.

"Do you think I'm worth it?"

Inuyasha smiled, sitting up to press his forehead to hers. "I _know_ you're worth it." He whispered, gently brushing his lips against hers. He pulled back to lie in the grass once more, still smiling. The sun was already gone as the two sat in the moonlight. "But you didn't answer my question...?"

Kagome giggled, resting against his chest. "I _know_ you're worth it," She copied, eyes shut.

"Thief," He muttered playfully, running his fingers through her hair.

"Huh?"

"You stole my quote."

"Oh, shush. You stole my heart, so it's only fair." Inuyasha laughed at the corny comment, the problems of the world temporarily gone. If only he could feel this way all the time...

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Sango sat silently, waiting for Miroku to return with whatever it was that he had gotten. She suddenly felt angry, hoping that he didn't go into the village for the women. Though, before her anger could escalate to anything dangerous to the houshi, he returned, hands empty.

"Where have you _been_?" She asked incredulously, straightening up.

Miroku chuckled, sitting next to her. "I told you, I went to get you something." He looked ahead, taking a few glances over at her.

"Okay, what is it?" She asked, impatient and a bit too curious for her liking.

"This," Miroku said, pulling something out of his robe and holding it in his fist. "Close your eyes." He instructed gently.

"Miroku," She began to complain, but followed his instructions. She shut her eyes and felt her cheeks redden, frowning. He pulled her hand out and straightened it, placing a ring on her finger. She felt his lips as he kissed her hand, placing it back in her lap. She gasped, flinging her eyes open. Sango threw her hand up, staring at the ring. She twisted it this way and that, smiling at the diamonds all around it, a larger one standing out. "Miroku..."

He smiled at her, taking her hand in his and pulling it down so she could see his face. "Was it worth the wait?" He joked, grinning at her. Sango threw her arms around him, laughing through tears.

"Finally," Was all she could manage to get out, hugging him tightly. Eventually, she found her words and backed off, holding his face in her hands. "I love you," She whispered, kissing him gently. 'His skin is so cold...' She thought, ignoring it right away. He returned the kiss, gaining a smile from the tajiya. When Miroku pulled back, he grinned again, not letting go of her.

"I love you too." He said, pulling her closer to him in a hug. Sango shivered, despite the warm night.

* * *

Sorry for not updating quicker...! But, I believe I got this chapter down pretty well. I gave a bit of a background to Kaiya, and plan on telling her story a bit more as I progress. I also decided not to keep Sango in the dark for too long, because that's just not her personality. I don't know how or when I'm going to have her find out, so any suggestions would be tremendously loved. (Any and all, including suggestions saying not to tell her.) Well, that's my only dilemma for now, so please review! Oh! Please don't get angry because of what Miroku did, I have my reasons. ;D Arigatou! 


	5. Loss

**Cold**

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

Sorry for not updating. I was having writers block with this... Sorry again.

* * *

Chapter Five:

Loss

Inuyasha sat at the base of the Sacred Tree, his hands on his lowered head. No matter which way he looked at it, Miroku was going to die. He heard a bristling of the tree branches, and then smelled who it was that was there. He smiled at himself as his scent mingled with the miko's, how she bore his bite marks on her neck.

"Inuyasha?" she asked, her voice a mere whisper.

"Yeah?"

"Are you okay? You're secluding yourself from everyone again."

She stepped forward, sitting in front of him with worried eyes.

"Of course. Why wouldn't I be?" He raised his chin as Kagome lowered hers.

"So you haven't thought of anything either, huh?" He took a moment to respond.

"No." he answered reluctantly. Kagome gently placed a hand on his, his eyes drawing away from her.

"We'll find something... We'll fix this. I'm sure Miroku knows what he's doing."

Inuyasha kept his eyes away as he thought _'I wouldn't be too sure about that.'_

Kagome sighed, standing up and holding her hands to her hips. "Inuyasha, I'm sorry but I have to return home. Today." she said, her voice more firm than usual.

"What's wrong?" he asked, suddenly pulled from his thoughts of Miroku.

"Well nothing, besides the fact that I have a _family_ over there!" she shouted, bending to have her face right in front of his.

"Why the hell are you yelling at _me_ then? I didn't do anything!" She sighed again, standing straight with crossed arms.

"So are you going back with me or what?"

"Nani?" His eyes went wide. He did _not_ want to go there... But then again, he had no say in the matter. Kagome drug him off to the well without another word.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Inuyasha!" Souta yelled, running up to him and hugging him with great force. "It's been forever, ne?!" He bounded off of the hanyoo and grinned.

"Yeah, it has!" He ruffled the boy's hair in a loving way. Kagome smiled at them and led the two inside, greeted by her mother. Inuyasha stood straight, suddenly remembering why he'd come. Kagome had to tell her mother about their decision.

After a long talk about how things worked in the feudal era, as suspected, Kagome's mother was ecstatic. But she wasn't the one that they were worried about. Sitting next to her, Jii-chan was frowning with slits for eyes, staring at the nervous hanyoo.

"Iie" he said, crossing his arms. Kagome sighed, closing her eyes and clasping her hands together as Inuyasha had his expected outburst.

"What the hell!?" he shouted, standing up with his palms slammed onto the table.

"Inuyasha," Kagome mumbled, placing a hand on his. He sat down, crossed his arms, and scowled as Kagome spoke.

"Jii-chan," She searched his eyes, smiling. "I understand how you feel. Inuyasha is rude and loud, and yeah, he's violent too. In fact, I'm surprised you let me spend the little time I do with him."

"What did you say?!" he shouted, but Kagome only shushed him.

"But you can't keep me from him." She smiled. "He's more responsible than you think."

"He'd be abusive!" the old man shouted, pointing to Inuyasha angrily. "Look at him! He'll make you have fifty children and _still_ abuse you!"

"Jii-chan!" Kagome and her mother shouted simultaneously. Inuyasha bolted up again, punched the table, and yelled.

"How could you say that?! I'd never do that to Kagome you idiot!" his face was red with anger and probably embarrassment.

The old man only pointed to the table, where there was a huge dent from Inuyasha's blow. "I rest my case," The three of them sighed, slumped into their seats, and tried again. This was going to be a long day.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Sango smiled as she watched Kirara and Shippou chase each other around, enjoying the last bit of the days' rays of sunlight. She was humming a random tune, but she didn't know where it had come from... maybe something from her childhood.

She was stopped mid-song by a presence behind her, and automatically knew who it was. "Konban wa," the voice said, sitting next to her. She looked to the sky and realized that it was in fact night time. She blushed at how much time she lost, and replied in a mumble.

"Konban wa, Miroku." She looked up at him, smiling softly. "How long have I been sitting out here?"

He laughed softly. "I don't know, but Shippou and Kirara left a while ago." She blushed deeper.

"I really did lose track of time..." She looked down, then to the sky. "Are Kagome and Inuyasha still gone?" she asked.

"Hai." he replied, holding her hand in his. "They may not be back for some time. Apparently, her grandfather doesn't approve of him."

"That must be tough..." She began thinking of her father. Would he approve of Miroku? She pictured Miroku grinning boyishly as he retracted his hand from Sango's rear, a red mark on his face. Her father would probably stand there, mouth agape, before picking up the hiraikotsu and attacking Miroku with it. She shivered at the thought.

"You're cold...?" he asked, standing up. "Maybe we should return."

"Hai, let's go." He pulled her up by her hand and she held tightly to his. He was freezing cold. "Miroku," she called, gaining his attention. She wanted to ask what was wrong, but she saw something in his eyes - fear? She shook her head, turning it away. "N-nothing. Sumimasen." He smiled, looking forward. His chest felt suddenly cold, and dizziness approached him.

"We should hurry back," he said, quickening his pace.

When they began approaching the village, Sango clutched his hand tightly and stopped dead in her tracks. "Miroku," she began as he turned to face her. She held her arm with one hand, his cold one with the other. Her eyes were hidden in the faint moonlight and her thick bangs as she began in a small voice. "Tell me what's going on. You're keeping something from me."

"I'm not keeping anything from you, Sango." he muttered, pulling her closer. His heart ached to tell her.

A single tear fell from her cheek, her eyes still hidden as her head was bowed. "Yes, yes you are."

'_I don't want to,'_ he thought, though he dare not say it aloud. He wiped the new tears from her cheeks and softly kissed her forehead. "Please don't cry." he pleaded, holding her cheek in his hand as he made her look at him. "It's alright."

"I'm not stupid... I know that nothing is okay!" She pulled from him and stood two feet from him, holding her fist to her chest as if holding in her broken heart. "Don't lie to me like that! Tell me what's wrong, Miroku!"

'_I can't tell you,'_ his thoughts fought with her, though he said nothing.

"I want to know!"

'_No, you don't.'_

"I _need_ to know!"

'_It's better to keep it from you.'_

"Miroku!" she yelled, her face red with anger. "Is it really that bad...?" she asked, more calmly now. "Is it... really that bad, where you can't even tell me?"

He hesitated, and then stepped forward, though he didn't touch her. He stared sadly into her eyes, knowing that either way he'd lose her. "Yes," he murmured, stroking her cheek. Fresh tears fell from both their eyes. "I love you, Sango. You know I do... but... I can't tell you."

"Why?" she whispered, pulling his hand from her face and holding it in her own. "I can't live like this..."

"I know," he said, pulling her hands to his lips and kissing her knuckles softly.

"So you're just going to let me go?" she asked, keeping her hands where they were.

His heart sunk at her words, but he couldn't tell her. "I'm... sorry." more tears fell from both their eyes, and he let go of her hands and pulled her into a strong embrace. "It's for the best... and when I die, you can finally be happy." he whispered into her ear, hearing sobs come from the only woman he'd ever loved. He held her face in his hands and didn't even bother wiping her tears away, and he kissed her lightly one last time on the lips before pulling away for the last time.

She just stared at him, astounded by what had just happened. _'No...'_ she told herself, staring into his sad eyes. _'No... this can't be happening!'_ Her face fell into her hands as the salty drops fell unwillingly from her eyes, as if their purpose now was to drown her. She swayed as she looked at him again, in that same spot. She swayed again, to the right, before running toward him, passing him with a small trail of tears following.

He dropped to his knees as he heard her cry in the distance. She was getting Kirara and leaving. He cried freely now, with no purpose to stop, no reason to chase. He just cried.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

She held tightly to the mane of her companion, the wind whipping her face and wiping her tears from her cheeks, leaving them feeling dry and hot. She was biting her lower lip to keep from screaming in anger and pain, from choking on the sobs that threatened to come out. Her lip was now bleeding as salty tears entered the fresh wound, stinging her lips to only make her bite harder.

All she saw was black around her, now no moon or stars to illuminate the area. She and Kirara were aimlessly traveling. She didn't plan to stop until exhaustion threatened the last bit of her soul, and even then she would keep going until she and her feline fell from the air.

She squeezed the mane harder, thinking of Miroku and what he'd done to her. She was remembering him before this mess, and remembered the longing and love that she held for him. She still held it. She looked down at the ring on her finger, and let go of the mane to twist it. She squeezed her eyes and even more tears fell, as if an endless supply was stuck within her soul. She wanted to take it off and throw it to the ground below her, but she couldn't force herself to do so. She still loved him with all her heart.

Her teeth released her lip and thin streams of blood fell from it, staining the feline's fur. She let out a half-scream, half-sob as she fell into the soft fur of her only companion, crying herself to sleep for the first of what was going to be many nights.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Miroku walked through the village in silence, passing up many sleeping huts on his way. He didn't know how long he'd been out. Just when he reached his own home, he realized that he didn't want to be in there. Sango probably didn't even get her things. Instead, he took a turn and soon found himself in the forest, approaching a clearing that he couldn't remember at the moment.

He dropped to the earthy ground, his shakujou clanging loudly to the hard dirt. He heaved a great sigh and slouched against a tree, staring into the clouded sky with half-lidded eyes. Exhaustion filled his body, but it was the kind that he got often; the kind where he couldn't sleep. Instead, he let his eyes swept the starless sky. His tears didn't even come anymore. He swallowed with trouble, realizing how dry his throat was; but didn't bother getting up.

He blindly reached for his shakujou, hitting rocks and such in his search. Finally, he gripped it and let it lay across his chest. He shook it slightly every now and then, because the silence that surrounded him was lonely, and he didn't need that right now. All he needed was Sango, and she was gone forever, off to a better life without him.

Maybe she'd return to her village, and begin rebuilding it like she had planned. Maybe she'd even find someone else to father her children. The thought made his stomach burn with desire and anger, and he wondered how long he could suppress that desire before he'd meet his eventual insanity.

He wondered how far away his death was.

He wondered if he should have told her.

He wondered what he'd do when he had to see her for that one last time.

He wondered if she was taking shelter as the rain began to fall.

He wondered if he should return home.

He stayed in that spot.

The rain pounded harder.

Lightning claimed the sky.

It seemed that he loved her more now.

He wanted to see her again already.

Exhaustion still wouldn't let him fall asleep.

* * *

Wow, I'm really mean. There was such a perfect previous chapter, and now this. I'd kill me if I were you. I'd either do that or scream at me.

If you're thinking of doing either of those things, just remember that I have the power to make Sango fall in love with someone else! Bwahahaha! (I won't do that! I promise! I also promise to make everything better in the end... or not.)

But really, please review. Arigatoo!


End file.
